A fuel supply device in the related art has a pump unit which is housed in a sub-tank held inside a fuel tank and the pump unit pressurizes fuel stored in the sub-tank and discharges pressurized fuel to an internal combustion engine.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a type of the fuel supply device as above, in which a jet pump is installed on a bottom of a sub-tank to pump fuel stored in a fuel tank into the sub-tank by jetting pressurized fuel guided from a pump unit.